Mamoru
by CrimsonShinigami
Summary: Mamoru is the story of Omi had he not been rescued by Persia. In this AU he is instead taken back by Takatori Reiji and we are subject to see what would have happened if this was true.
1. History

The young boy shivered and looked about quietly, his wide eyes peering into the darkness, unable to see to far on his own. He felt dizzy, his world was spinning and he wasn't too sure what had happened before and what was going to happen now – even the things directly underfoot seemed too far away to feel.  
  
He took another tentative but drunken step forwards – though he was too young to have even known what alcohol was. But it was difficult enough to breathe, let alone walk.  
  
After a few more steps, the boy hit a large bin, tripped and fell painfully forwards, falling unconscious to the ground below in a motionless heap.  
  
He awoke some time later, still staring up into the darkness above him.  
  
He went to move only to find that there were a set of chains set about his wrists and feet.  
  
Suddenly a set of painful lights came out above him, momentarily blinding him – a soft hand traced down his chest and glaring eyes burnt down on him. 'Welcome home, Mamoru.'  
  
The boy trembled and immediately tried to escape only to find the man's finger on his lips. 'Quiet…I need to speak to you…'  
  
Mamoru nodded his head lightly and closed his eyes for a moment, the light hurting him.  
  
'You have dismayed me…you could have been much…a successor…but you have forgotten everything now – have you not? You do not even know who I am…or who you are. Well…it is for you to know that you are Mamoru Takatori…I am Reiji Takatori…'  
  
'We're related…?' asked Mamoru quietly, his wide eyes blinking upwards.  
  
'I'm your father Mamoru…but I am afraid that I will no longer be a father figure to you…'  
  
'Why…?' asked the boy.  
  
'Because you have been a very bad boy…you ran away from home and I have no forgiveness to boys like you…you will learn of your mistake…'  
  
Mamoru shivered and shrunk back from Reiji quietly, turning his gaze away to escape the burning eyes.  
  
'You will be put into intense training and trained to master weapons…understand? You will be taught to be quiet…taught to me motionless and emotionless…they will break you to pieces and rebuild you as they see fit…do you understand me?'  
  
Mamoru shivered and closed his eyes. He did understand…all too vividly.  
  
* * *  
  
The sun rose quietly to find Mamoru sitting on a gravestone, his crystal eyes peering out into the morning light. He dwelled in his memories – trapped inside the...All he could remember – all he knew was his pitiful life…and the only way to find any kind of relief was to heal people of their own disease…life was their disease – and he couldn't die until his job was done…people should be put out of their misery…  
  
Mamoru remained still even as four people approached him. Bright eyes peered through the darkness at him from one of the figures. They seemed almost demonic but the gaze was insane.  
  
The other three figures seemed more normal. A young boy with black hair and an equally stony gaze as his own; a redhead wearing obviously flamboyant clothes, and a tall man with black hair and glasses which Mamoru quickly found his reflection in.  
  
Mamoru smiled lightly and moved slowly on his gravestone, before walking towards the other four. 'Good evening…I take it that you are my new team- mates…'  
  
The red-haired one smiled playfully and moved slowly towards the smaller, wrapping an arm about his waist. 'I like this one…can we keep him?'  
  
The taller one shook his head slightly and moved over, lifting up Mamoru's chin and gazing down at him for a few moments. 'He looks suitable…'  
  
Mamoru growled deeply and shook viciously, knocking away the others quickly and gazing furiously at those about him. He did show emotion – that was obvious – but they had focused all his emotion into being a powerful weapon – and it shocked all those about him and knocked them back.  
  
Calming slightly he looked up, smiling softly. 'I should leave me be if you like your arms connected to your torso…'  
  
The youngest other stepped closer, not offering his hand or touching in any way – and not encouraging anything in return. 'I'm Nagi; Nagi Naoe.'  
  
'Mamoru Takatori…it's pleasant to know your name, Nagi.' Mamoru quickly turned, setting a fiery gaze onto the other members of the group.  
  
The redhead was the first to step forwards, bowing somewhat. 'Just Schuldig,' he declared and stepped aside, waving a hand towards the psycho Mamoru had been watching earlier. 'This is Farfarello.'  
  
Mamoru nodded and stepped forwards, gazing up at the remaining unnamed figure.  
  
'Brad Crawford at your service.' The figure bowed low, gaining a whistle from Schuldig.  
  
'You're lucky if you even get his first name…' he claimed as the rest of the group looked towards him.  
  
This, Mamoru decided, would be an interesting game.  
  
* * *  
  
Mamoru found himself in Brad's room the next day. Everything was perfectly set up. Files set across the room neatly in locked cabinets. From what he could imagine, inside were probably a million handwritten mission statements and explanations of what happened in divine organisation. In others he expected there were business contracts. Surely this group may do little jobs of their own for money…stealing or making deals…perhaps murder just to get hold of more money. That was fine with Mamoru…anyone else of these poor souls who were killed was another that he didn't have to kill.  
  
Mamoru sat quietly on the other side of a desk, while Brad stood up and searched through a large file. He pulled out four files slowly and put them on the table in front of the new boy.  
  
'These are our true enemies…they are always the ones who get in the way of our missions and are there to irritate us. Read through each file carefully please…'  
  
Mamoru nodded slowly and pulled the first thick folder closer, opening it to be greeted with a painting in water pastel of a red haired man bent over slightly and pleasuring himself with one hand while supporting his hot and lithe body with the other.  
  
Mamoru raised his eyebrows curiously and was subject to the other man snatching the folder from his grip. 'Not that one…' he remarked before pushing another beneath his nose. 'Sorry about that…'  
  
The younger looked up to catch the blush on the other's face and then leant down, grinning and setting Brad into a far calmer mood with his emotion. Slowly he began to flick through the folder.  
  
The redhead from the painting was shown in the photographs, vivid descriptions peppered the entire file…some which were slightly more intimate than Mamoru had expected – but he would allow the elder man his amusement…after all if anything it only fuelled the other's want to conquer the redhead.  
  
He went on to the next file slowly, gliding through it – a little interested at the fact that this man used to be a detective. Youji Kudou…a playboy. But of course that was a guise. He read on quietly, making his assumptions about the other's character, from what he could tell he put on the guise so that he would seem like any other sex-mad man…while all he really wanted to do was save and protect any girls that might be in trouble…after all his old partner had been a woman – and she had been shot…she didn't die however. Not at that point…no – she died as a member of Schreint…but they were gone now – reassuringly.  
  
The next person he read up on was a little less interesting – and left nothing to ponder about. Hidaka Ken…a brown haired boy with a soft spot for football…he'd been in the J-League, but got kicked out for some kind of gambling…or drugs or something…he didn't care anyway. Mamoru moved through this file as fast as he could, moving onto the next one – and the last one.  
  
This guy looked like some fun. His name was Rohan Hiroshi. He had black hair which lay down to his knee in a plait with a white stripe that was carefully set into one part of the plait and wound round in a confusing trail. He was a very handsome assassin of seventeen and was incredibly happy all the time. What a weakness! The interesting thing was that he was incredibly fast at any kind of movement with his hands. He could fire a weapon in the time that it took the weapon to react – or he could just throw the bullet and hit the target as good as his throw was. He could reset bowstrings and other things with incredibly speed. However he wasn't as fast on his feet for the speed of his hands. He was bound to be an interesting enemy.  
  
Rohan's past was even more interesting. As a boy he had been a prostitute – and thus he had a lot of anger burning within him. But at one point of his life it was just snubbed out. He was forced into an atmosphere where he had to act happy at all times – and finally it began to control him up to the point where he forgot what everything else was except to be happy. He found himself dazed and confused on drugs someone had pumped him full of, and on the streets where Mamoru's uncle – the leader of Kritiker had found him – and had given him a job. You see – during those dark times Rohan had been a clown. His speedy arms could bring anything from anywhere in seconds without anyone knowing his hands had moved – it was a kill that kept him alive for six years before the younger of the Takatori brothers found him.  
  
And now he was a member of Weiss Kreutz.  
  
Mamoru however was as black as the night itself.  
  
Mamoru stood slowly, turning and stepping back from the desk, facing the wall beyond. 'You have fought these four many times before then, I take it?'  
  
Brad nodded and moves over to look over the other's shoulder, only to gaze at him surreptitiously. The boy was young and would need his protecting too – just as Nagi did.  
  
'We have,' he said, realising that the other could not have seen the nods. 'They are difficult nemesis…but they aren't expecting you…our first mission is against them…take out Rohan. If he's distracted you can take him out with a long range weapon…or another…but we need you to break their guard…get on their side…'  
  
'I know the mission…' Mamoru replied – his tone even.  
  
'Good…will it be successful?'  
  
'Is tomorrow morning suitable for the mission to begin?'  
  
Brad nodded once more and then spoke his answer, taking the moment to glide from the room silently.  
  
Authors Notes: For anyone who is confused Mamoru Takatori is Omi Tsukiyono's real name. This is an Alternate Universe fic in which instead of Persia finding Omi, Reiji does…Rohan is the fourth member of Weiss in this Universe, and you will learn a little more of him as Mamoru's mission comes into play. ^^; Night! 


	2. Koneko No Sumu

Mamoru's dark eyes peered through the bright light of the sun. Slowly he proceeded, his footsteps patting softly against the hard stones of the paved road. His eyes closed and then opened wide, feigning happiness easily. He moved forwards, skipping the last couple of metres on his approach to the Koneko no Sumu. He opened the door as he arrived, the little bells ringing his arrival to the hoards of girls in the room; but not distracting the four men busy with them.  
  
The girls all looked up expecting to see another girl - one they didn't know who would try to steal away their folly. Instead they were given the image of the effeminate boy: Mamoru Takatori.  
  
Mamoru took no notice of the girls, some of which broke away from the outside of the circles to swoon at him. Instead he walked slowly across the perimeter of the room, beginning to set his gaze on the pastel flowers arranged neatly about the room. A soft smile moved over his lips; only partly feigned...he was definitely amused.  
  
When Brad had given him the address he hadn't expected the place to be a flower shop. He expected such a place to only be the workplace of male pansies...pathetic little flowers with no kind of strength or mastery with weaponry.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
This place was the perfect hiding place for four assassins...and gave them a little extra income too. In fact, the florists seemed to be doing very well...the only way the girls in the shop were permitted to stay was if they bought something - so the boys could even exploit their unarguable good looks.  
  
And good natures...well...some of them; Aya did nothing but scold any girls that approached him. Good news for Brad...Aya had to be gay...  
  
Eventually he caught the gaze of one of the Weiss members; Rohan, who came over quickly to ask if he could help, shaking off the ten girls persistently following him.  
  
Mamoru looked up, a soft smile on his face, which brightened slightly at the longhaired man, and he blushed. 'I'm afraid I don't know a lot about flowers...' Mamoru admitted, looking back down. 'I don't know what any of these mean...and I do so desperately want to get it right...'  
  
'Well...what kind of meaning were you searching for...?'  
  
'A flower of new love...if those girls haven't bought them all from you...'  
  
Rohan smiled a winning smile and took Mamoru's hand, leading the younger boy slowly from the room into the back. Yohji eyed him. The blonde followed him quickly: curiosity obvious on his face.  
  
'New friend, Rohan?' the playboy asked slowly.  
  
'Yeah...he actually wants to buy something...so I thought I'd brings him back here so he could choose in peace.'  
  
'Know anything about flowers, chibi?' the eldest asked, stepping forwards to tower over Mamoru.  
  
'Nothing at all, Sir...' He bowed his head and then looked up hopefully. 'Could you help me?'  
  
'Of course...my name's Yohji; this is Rohan...and we are your flower guides for about five minutes till Aya catches us...'  
  
'Aya? Is he the scary redhead chasing everyone away?'  
  
Rohan grinned and ruffled Mamoru's hair lightly. 'I wouldn't call Aya scary...'  
  
'Well he's not exactly a kitten...' Mamoru replied softly.  
  
Yohji and Rohan eyed each other for a minute at the relevance of that particular animal - both in reference to the Koneko no Sumu and Schwarz - but they brushed it over...the kid didn't have any idea how wrong he was...he was an innocent after all.  
  
How little they knew!  
  
'Well...' Rohan began, leaning over Mamoru's shoulder and pointing to a bunch of Camellia's. 'See those flowers there? The white ones mean 'You're Adorable, the blue ones mean 'You're a flame in my heart' and the pink ones mean 'I'm longing for you.'  
  
Mamoru's eyes softened happily and he pointed across to a yellow rose. 'What does that one mean?'  
  
Yohji blinked in surprise and shivered. 'Opposite of what you want kiddo...it's a symbol of jealousy...'  
  
'Oh...' Mamoru muttered and let Yohji and Rohan lead him onto another patch.  
  
'These are violets...they mean all kind of different things...' Rohan started.  
  
Yohji interrupted. 'The white ones mean 'I'll always be true' and the blue ones mean 'Let's take a chance on happiness...'  
  
'Baka!' cried Rohan, smacking the elder man across the back of the head. 'You got it the wrong way round!'  
  
'Really?' Yohji asked, a little dazed.  
  
'Really.' Rohan confirmed.  
  
'Sorry then...' Yohji muttered, folding his arms.  
  
'Tulips...' Mamoru muttered softly, gazing across at some of the flowers lined against the wall.  
  
'Beautiful aren't they?' Rohan said, moving close and plucking one of each colour from the pots between his fingers. 'The red ones are a declaration of love, the yellow ones mean 'There's Sunshine in Your Smile' and the variegated ones mean 'Beautiful Eyes.'  
  
Mamoru swooned slightly as Rohan handed him the flowers, and then took his hand leading him on.  
  
'Roses...' Yohji started, directing Rohan towards the many flowers lined up in long rows. He began 'The red rose means 'I love you', the dark red is a mourning flower. The Hibiscus means 'Delicate Beauty.' The pink one means 'Perfect Happiness.' If you put a red and white rose together they symbolise 'Unity'.'  
  
Rohan took over. 'A single rose means 'I still love you.' A thornless rose means 'Love at First Sight.' A white rose symbolises Innocence and Purity or 'You're Heavenly.' And a rosebud symbolises the 'Beauty of Youth.''  
  
'Yes...thank you for that, Rohan...' Yohji murmured.  
  
'Thank you,' Mamoru repeated softly, clutching the tulips in his hand.  
  
'Maybe he'd be better with Primroses...' Yohji suggested.  
  
''I can't live without you'?' Rohan asked.  
  
'Oh...how sweet of you Rohan...'  
  
Rohan rolled his eyes. 'The primrose means 'I can't live without you', Mamoru'  
  
Mamoru lowered his head. With every second that passed he was more worried about what was going to happen...he had grown a liking for the boys in the short time he had known them...and he didn't want them to be hurt...slowly he stepped away.  
  
'I...I have to go...' Mamoru murmured, his tongue twisting and choking his throat. 'I'm sorry...' he closed his eyes quietly, taking another step back. He opened one eye to catch the sight of a smaller flower beside him and he reached over, plucking it from place and holding it out tentatively to Rohan, who took it limply.  
  
'What's this for...?' he asked, hesitantly.  
  
'I...I think it's meaning says it all...' Mamoru then turned, darting out of the Koneko no Sumu before anything else could happen.  
  
Yohji looked over to the flower in Rohan's hands and then swallowed quietly. 'That's...'  
  
'Acontium...' murmured Rohan, still gazing at the flower.  
  
'Monkshood,' Yohji cleared.  
  
''Beware; a deadly foe is near.'' 


End file.
